


Music On Your Body

by angelffxmaniac



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelffxmaniac/pseuds/angelffxmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel have some fun in the empty choir room, during a reunion. Piano smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music On Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> For Sky :)

“Spread your legs.”

The words are spoken in her ear, more like a request than an order, and Rachel can do nothing but comply.

She didn’t even realize _how_ they got here, her dress pooled around her ankles and Quinn pressing deliciously against her back, pushing her towards the piano. All she remembers is watching people dance, a familiar voice whispering “follow me” huskily in her ear and then…

“S – someone might see,” she stutters out, but the protest sounds half – hearted, even to her, and it’s no surprise at all, when she hears a soft chuckle behind her, before her earlobe gets enveloped by the wetness of Quinn’s mouth.

“I thought you liked an audience, baby?”

Quinn’s voice is teasing, almost taunting in the silence of the empty choir room, but Rachel doesn’t care in the slightest.

She lost this battle the moment Quinn took her by the hand and dragged her away from the gym.

“I’ve locked the doors, and the shutters are closed.”

Quinn sounds more serious now, Rachel thinks for a moment, only to lose any rational thought when Quinn’s lips move from her ear to her neck, combining kisses with soft bites, as they go.

This is her undoing, Rachel decides. Those lips that plant the unholiest of kisses on her shoulder, those hands that wrap around her waist and push her towards the piano even more, that body that ignites fires all over her own.

She could probably protest some more, say how this isn’t right, but Quinn is already pulling her hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck, and her fingers are dangerously close to a covered breast and…

_God._

Words be damned.

“Quinn…”

Her voice barely comes out, and she has no idea what she’s asking, but Quinn obviously _does_ , and she can feel her grinning against her skin, before those fingers pinch her nipple through her bra.

“Oh _fuck!_ ”

The grin widens, Rachel can tell, and Quinn keeps on pinching, her other hand coming up to give the same treatment to Rachel’s other breast, while she tries to find somewhere to hold on, but the piano’s surface is sleek and totally not made for what Quinn is doing to Rachel.

Although, this can so easily be considered as making music, too.

The bra comes off soon after – Rachel vaguely registers lifting her hands from the piano so that the offensive garment can fall to the ground – before Quinn’s lips find their way back on her skin, and her hands now fully palm Rachel’s breasts.

Every kiss of Quinn’s feels like the sound of a ticking bomb, and Rachel is sure that there’s not much time left before Quinn makes her explode.

She is relentless in the way she touches Rachel’s body, savoring and pleasing at the same time, while her lips trail paths of fire down the shorter girl’s back.

Rachel has closed her eyes, and lets out small moans whenever a kiss is replaced by a bite, or when Quinn’s fingers stop wandering and instead pull or pinch a nipple, but her breathing almost completely stops when Quinn teasingly bites above the waistband of her panties, only to follow it with a bite on the supple flesh of Rachel’s ass.

“Can I take these off?”

Rachel finds the question slightly ridiculous, but she can’t prevent the breathless “ _Please_ ” from tumbling from her lips.

Quinn probably smiles – it’s a very Quinn – like thing to do – and soon, Rachel finds herself standing completely naked, with her back turned towards her wife. Judging from the growl that Quinn lets out, it must be obvious that she’s so very wet, too.

“ _God.”_

This is her favorite thing, Rachel admits to herself, reducing Quinn to monosyllabic words and pleas to higher powers, but her thoughts get silenced when Quinn’s teeth land on her inner thigh and she finds herself attempting to scratch the piano’s surface once again.

And there’s that ticking feeling again, Quinn’s lips carving a path of desire against her skin, as they move higher and higher, where Rachel needs them the most.

“Put your leg on the bench.”

She wants to whine at the loss of contact but Quinn’s tone makes it clear that this is a command, and Rachel’s far too gone to even care. Seconds feel like eternity, they drag by as she feels Quinn’s breath getting closer and closer.

“ _FUCK!”_

She doesn’t control the volume of her voice, and she’s so damn happy that the room is soundproof, because Quinn’s tongue is _finally_ on her core and there’s nothing that will _ever_ compare to this. Nothing ever has, and nothing ever will.

Quinn acts like she hasn’t been down on Rachel in forever, and she uses every little trick she knows. She plants small teasing kisses along Rachel’s length, first, and then she runs her tongue from Rachel’s clit, along her folds, teasingly pushing the inside the brunette, making writhe and moan.

Rachel has given up on trying to stand upright, and is bending over the piano now, her hands grasping on to it for dear life, as Quinn laps up her wetness.

“Quinn, _please!_ Inside!”

She doesn’t want this to end, not really, but then again, she can’t hold out anymore.

Quinn seems to ignore her plea, at first. Her tongue keeps torturing her in the most exquisite way, alternating between flicking her clit and just barely going inside, but when Rachel pushes her ass backwards, Quinn’s hands latch on her thighs and, after a quick suck coupled with a humming that _almost_ makes Rachel comes undone, she relents and finally thrusts inside.

This is heaven. This is heaven and hell and everything in between and Rachel wants to scream, but there’s no voice left in her. Quinn’s rhythm is fast, and hard, and all the teasing has brought her so close to climax, that it’s almost impossible to keep at bay anymore, but she does so nonetheless, because she wants to enjoy this as much as she can.

There is a mutual push and pull; Quinn pushes forward, Rachel pushes back, and she can feel it approaching, everytime Quinn’s tongue gets trapped between her walls.

In the end, she really _does_ come with a scream, but it’s almost silent.

She feels Quinn keeping her steady through these little aftershocks that wreck her body, drinking up everything she has to offer, before standing up and placing a kiss on her neck.

“Are you ok?”

She smiles and nods minutely. Quinn helps her get dressed, and Rachel laughs a little.

“You know,” she says between taking deep breaths, “you should’ve definitely tried this back in high school.”

She turns around and finds Quinn staring at her, with desire and mirth painted across her features.

“This could never have happened in high school.”

“Oh I know, I know,” Rachel concedes and then wraps her arms around Quinn’s neck. “All I’m saying is that you would’ve saved us from a lot of drama if you’d just taken me against the piano in Senior year, instead of asking me if I was singing that song to Finn and _only Finn_.”

She is teasing, and she laughs at the way Quinn rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t let go.

“ _Please_. You wouldn’t realize that I was in love with you back then, even if I wrote it in Broadway lights at the entrance of McKinley.”

“Agreed. If you’d given me an orgasm though…”

And Quinn laughs, before taking Rachel’s hands in her own, and leading her out of the room.

“Let’s go back to our hotel,” she says and Rachel smiles wickedly behind her.

“Yes, let’s. I need to repay the favor.”


End file.
